Question: $\left(-3x - 4\right)\left(-4x - 5\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -3x \cdot \left(-4x - 5\right) - 4 \cdot \left(-4x - 5\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( 15x + 16x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + 31x + \left( -4 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + 31x + 20$